Mecenas
by Exxen
Summary: Una pintura en el sótano, un libro extraño en el ático, cartas de amor sin remitente y entidades cósmicas jugando a los dados, la abeja reina decide patrocinar a cierto artista pelirrojo en un afán por mostrar una mejor cara, pero es todo una mentira, simplemente lo quiere todo para ella. Mi primer intento serio de una historia de amor, Nathloe, una historia para Amaish.


PROLOGO

 **"Sobre algunas verdades fundamentales del universo, entidades cósmicas y del por qué hacer juramentos no es una buena idea*"**

Un hecho de conocimiento común entre casi todas las razas pensantes, (no solo en esta galaxia o universo) es, una persistente tendencia a no aceptar nuestros errores y echar culpas a otros, si bien no siempre a otras personas, si a fuerzas que están más allá de nuestro control y ya no digamos de nuestra comprensión. Como si aquellas "fuerzas inanimadas" no tuviesen nada mejor que hacer que andar jugando a los dados con nuestras vidas decidiendo si vamos o venimos. Aclaremos esto somos pequeñas motas en el tejido del multiverso, insignificantes ante las fuerzas y leyes que rigen la creación. Si quieren podemos compararlo como un casino: jugadores que no saben cuándo parar, dealers que te hacen trampa y por más que despotriques la casa siempre gana, pero como en el casino ahí estamos, jodiendo y moliendo, como si comprendiéramos lo que nombramos y por si fuera poco (descaradamente) culpamos.

Una verdad fundamental del universo es que, por más evolucionada o involucionada que este una especie, siempre seguirá repitiendo la misma tendencia de culpar al de al lado cuando rompen el quantum, cuando se enfrenten a algo que consideren culpa de alguien más(oh si debo salvar a la princesa y evitar el fin de los tiempos), cuando quiera enjaretarle un camino a otro (muchas veces descendencia suya) alegándole al susodicho que es su "destino", cuando se hacen trampas y lo llaman "suerte", siempre será culpa de alguien más, nunca será nuestra responsabilidad, o en dado caso del ente o civilización en cuestión. Sea una situación buena o mala, siempre encontramos un pretexto o un chivo expiatorio para lavar nuestras culpas, señores el camino al infierno está plagado de buenas intenciones. También es conocimiento general, o debería serlo, que existen fuerzas en el universo cuyo alcance y existencia no solo van más allá de nuestra imaginación, sino que algunas veces de hecho, nos prestan atención, y es ahí cuando deberíamos estar realmente asustados. Pór que el problema aquí realmente no radica en echar culpas, rezar o en llamar a gritos al viento en medio del mar, el problema real es cuando te contestan, pongámoslo en perspectiva es exactamente igual a cuando uno hace la broma de llamar a la puerta y salir corriendo, no hay problema si ya no estás ahí cuando el propietario sale, la cuestión es cuando te atrapan en el acto, y es que hay cosas ahí afuera que con desatino podríamos llamar dioses o demonios, sin saber muy bien que es exactamente qué es lo que nombramos, y acerca de estos un par de datos curiosos:

Existen "cosas" que saben cuándo las nombras, los nombres son cosas poderosas, pero nuestra historia no va de eso, no n el sentido estricto al menos. Existen cosas inefables, el gran plan, bla, bla, bla, no nos pongamos teológicos, la tela del universo y la inestable casa de cartas que es el multiverso no nos atañen, pero es bueno que tengan conocimiento de estas cosas, después de todo, la manera en que se mueven esos engranajes, si nos incumbe y por eso antes de rematar permitan a esta entidad cósmica que funge como narrador de este cuento darles un consejo: nunca juren algo, un juramento es algo poderoso, las palabras que pronuncias al hacerlo muchas veces no pueden(o no deberían incumplirse) después de todo, las palabras son plata, pero el silencio es oro, después de todo nunca sabes quién( o que) puede estar escuchándote.

El hecho de jugar con la causalidad poniendo en marcha fuerzas que es mejor dejar en paz es una reverenda estupidez, es como jugar a los dados y hacer trampa usando magia, no sabes a quien vas a encabronar, hacer un juramento, especialmente algo tan estúpido como jurar amor por la eternidad, pongámoslo en perspectiva, solo jurar ya es grave, ahora bien involucrar a una de las fuerzas más primitivas y destructivas de la creación[i] en uno de estos y por si fuera poco insinuando un patrón de tiempo que es virtualmente, bueno ya saben: "eterno", es por decirlo amablemente, tan inteligente como darle un lanzallamas a un pirómano en un campo de maíz seco.

Hacer un juramento es jugar con el destino.

Pero claro, Amelie Bourgeois no tenia ni idea de cómo funcionaba realmente el universo, nacida y criada en lo que los parisinos llamaban en ese momento alta sociedad, y aunque lo hubiese sabido, realmente no habría hecho ninguna diferencia, igualmente habría hecho todo igual, o casi, por que verán, la chica en cuestión tenía una enfermedad virtualmente incurable, una enfermedad de reciente descubrimiento para la nobleza y la burguesía, esta afección, aunque sumamente grave y altamente mortal, no era del todo contagiosa, aunque ya existía desde tiempos inmemoriales, solo recientemente fue sacada a la luz por cierto escritor ingles de nombre francamente impronunciable[ii] para cualquiera que se precie de no haber ido jamás al teatro( o de no haber hecho un trabalenguas)

Una de los síntomas más graves de esta condición "medica" es que uno no tendía a darse cuenta sino hasta que era demasiado tarde, y ya lo había perdido todo, o hasta que ya había cometido una reverenda estupidez, en cuyo caso también era demasiado tarde, al menos para una de las dos partes involucradas, me remito una vez más a aquel ingles con nombre de capitán pirata en película de Neil Gaiman.[iii]y si ya lo sospechaban se los confirmo, Amelie estaba total y perdidamente enamorada, y eso no habría sido gran problema, bueno si pero no tan grande, si no fuera porque ella "creía" estar enamorada de su amigo de la orden de caballería, cuando en realidad lo estaba de otra persona. El amor tiende a ser así, no solo es ciego, si no que muchas veces es sordomudo y hasta viene con pérdida de la memoria y lapsos psicóticos. Y como en casi todas las historias de amor de esos días, esta termino en tragedia, para ella, su amor y virtualmente toda su descendencia.

Pero a diferencia de muchas historias de fantasía y romance, aquí no existe una maldición de una bruja malévola o una reina que cree que su espejo le contesta cuando le hace una pregunta. Aquí todo se fue al garete por culpa de 3 emociones humanas (deberían prohibir semejante mezcla de hormonas) vanidad, orgullo y prejuicio[iv], pero perdonémosles, son humanos, ella no supo que estaba enamorada sino hasta que le había perdido y el fue demasiado prejuicioso como para querer darse cuenta de lo que el mismo sentía.

Y al final todo termino en lágrimas, dejando como testigos a la siempre tolerante luna y una noche fría en los jardines Versalles. Dejando como legados para conocer la historia un críptico libro de historias, una pintura y un juramento de amor eterno.

Y es que en la culpa que sentía, juro que le amaría por siempre y que se encontrarían de nuevo, siempre, cada vez que se encontraran, porque era su destino estar siempre juntos y amarse cada vez. (ah si ella hubiese sabido)

Por cierto otro dato interesante es que "Destino" existe, es un reverendo carbón y le encanta meter sus narices donde se le da la gana, generalmente donde no lo llaman, ese dia el Destino fue tentado, Destino tiro los dados, frente a el dos formas femeninas sonreían, el juego había comenzado y Destino sonreía.

Por desgracia(o no) Chloé Bourgeois no sabía absolutamente nada de esto, y probablemente no habría escuchado aunque el universo, encarnado en su mejor amiga Sabrina, se lo gritase en la oreja, aunque poniéndolo en perspectiva de haberlo sabido las cosas habrían terminado del mismo modo porque ella al igual que todas las mujeres en su familia era prácticamente de la realeza[v] y como tal se merecía todo, si ella lo quería, ella debía obtenerlo, si tan solo alguien le hubiese señalado desde el principio que era lo que realmente quería, bueno igualmente no habría hecho caso y aquella alma desdichada habría sido objeto de burlas y martirio, aunque si su heroína preferida Ladybug se lo dijera, entonces se lo creería a pies juntillas… probablemente.

No era una soleada mañana parisina, ni debía serlo...[vi]

* * *

[i] En el nombre del amor se han librado casi tantas guerras y matanzas como en nombre de cualquier religión

[ii] CHAKESPEARE O Shakespeare pa' los cuates

[iii] El mismo de hace una nota, pero con el epíteto de captian, aparece en la adaptación al cine de Stardust.

[iv] Y Zombies…ok no.

[v] Que no ejecutaron a todos esos en ese país, usando una hoja afilada que un sujeto con problemas de imagen dejaba caer sobre el cuello de esos incautos?

[vi] Aja si sabéis a quien ando parafraseando bien por ustedes, si no saben que les den (ok mentira solo pregunten, alguien más tiene hambre? Se me hace que va a llover)


End file.
